


First Meeting

by Baobei (NemiMurasakino)



Series: Racing Against Time [2]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Criminals, Bang Chan : KANGAROO, Bang Chan is a Good Friend, Crimes & Criminals, First Meetings, Guns, Han Jisung : J, How Do I Tag, Hwang Hyunjin : PRINCE, Kim ??? : BEAR, Kim Seungmin : GAE, Lee Felix & Lee Minho | Lee Know are Siblings, Lee Felix : SUNSHINE, Lee Minho : LK, M/M, Minor Kim Seungmin/Yang Jeongin | I.N, Not Beta Read, Pre-Time Skip, Protective Bang Chan, Protective Lee Minho | Lee Know, Seo Changbin : MOGI, Soft Lee Felix (Stray Kids), Yang Jeongin : FENNEC FOX
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 10:01:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27849030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NemiMurasakino/pseuds/Baobei
Summary: ―〖 CHAPTER 02 〗―Now that Seungmin has met the team that has been imposed on him, he knows that nothing will go as planned.It was like sending a child into a lion’s cage.How could he make those people a tight-knit team without someone getting hurt, or worst, dying ?
Relationships: Kim Seungmin/Yang Jeongin | I.N
Series: Racing Against Time [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2037253
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	First Meeting

**♢ ― CHAPTER TWO ― ♢**

**First Meeting**

* * *

❝ It's. . . _immense_ , ❞ murmured a young man standing a few metres from the colossal gate. 

❝ Thank you, ❞ the voice behind him gave the impression of being an echo, distant and foggy, while his icy blue orbs remained on the fortress spread before him. A slight whining escaped his lips unconsciously while his eyebrows bowed upwards. 

❝ I don’t like this place. ❞

❝ Hm ? ❞

The smaller of the two turned his eyes to the person accompanying him, sighing.

Before him stood a boy barely one year older, tall and thin. He had dark rosewood brown hair, only a few strands managed to hoist a layer in front of his eyebrows, the points tickling the tip of his long lashes. 

He wore a pair of army patterned cargo pants and a black t-shirt cut-sleeved, giving him the opportunity to see his arms as a jacket was tied around his hips. Even though the sun was fleeing behind the clouds and the trees allowed them to have shadowy corners everywhere, the humidity was unsustainable. 

❝ What’s the matter with you, all of a sudden ? You just want to leave when we barely got there ? ❞ chuckled the older one by pulling up two huge bags over his shoulder, before taking a more serious look when the faux blond dodged his gaze.

❝ Hey, Felix. ❞ Hands gently landed on his cheeks, framing his face so that their eyes were bound. ❝ If you want to leave, all you have to do is say one word. Just one, and we’ll leave. ❞

❝ _But. . ._ What about the mission ? ❞

❝ The mission doesn’t matter if you don’t feel ready. You're still young and I was the only one to be summoned, it was just that old harpy who was stupid enough and offered to send two people. ❞ He pressed his lips to the side and sighed, raising his eyes again to the fortress and then resting his eyes on the little blond in front of him. 

❝ I want to do it. ❞

❝ You _sure_ ? ❞

He nodded his head and wrapped his arms around the waist of his elder, making the brunette smile while caressing the top of his head gently. Slightly messing with the blond hair of the boy attached to him. The little thanks he heard made him smile more, a softened laugh leaving his lips as he kept him like that against him for a moment. 

The youngest then retreated, offering a shared smile with his elder who then stretched one of the two bags on his shoulders, taking his own. They turned their eyes towards the gate, crossing the small path that still separated them from the gigantic metal bars only to be then welcomed by a small metal box.

Felix raised his eyebrows, watching the Korean bend down in front of the case, noting that it had a camera and a microphone. 

They exchanged an intriguing glance before the older one pressed his thumb over the space presented to this effect, seeing a small light glistening through his skin. From what he had understood from the list of instructions sent before their arrival, they had to offer a fingerprint-proof and say code that they themselves had chosen. 

Once done, the taller turned his eyes towards the blond who pulled on his shirt to show him a trace on the ground. Barely visible, X-shaped made with - _probably_ \- white paint. 

He went to the center of the cross, Felix retreating a few steps further before he took out the letter sent by the leader of this plan, still in its envelope despite showing that the wax seal had clearly been lifted off. He stared at the camera and spoke.

❝ Lee Minho, codenamed LK. ❞ He heard a beep but raised his eyebrows as he saw no movement coming from the doors. He then turned his eyes towards the short blond at his side, and then back to the X to the ground. ❝ They’re probably waiting for you to give your information too. ❞

Felix nodded, putting his bag at his feet to pull out his own envelope and then coming to rest where the second was placed a few seconds before. 

He exchanged a last look with him and raised an eyebrow as Minho laughed. ❝ Your finger, Lix. ❞

❝ Oh- ❞ he hummed, embarrassment burning his cheeks before taking a few steps and putting his thumb on the machine. He noticed the small light taking note of the lines of his finger too before moving back to where he was standing seconds ago. Holding the letter in front of him.

❝ Lee Felix, codenamed SUNSHINE. ❞

A new beep, only after a few seconds more than it had taken like with the taller, and the doors opened slowly in a heavy noise of rusty steel rang out to their ears. Felix sighed, finally breathing as they placed their letters back in their bags and then walked through the doors without disturbance. 

With this kind of situation, he could've expected anything. Guards, assault rifles or traps, but nothing. _Everything seemed too quiet. . ._ He tiptoed when he saw a shady figure at one of the windows of the castle, retreating and striking his back against the chest of his companion.

❝ _Did you see that ?_ ❞ he asked in English, only to receive a confused look from the oldest. He raised his finger on the window where he thought he had seen someone. . . only to be pointing in the void. The dark-haired man, however, tried as best he could to perceive what the younger man thought he had seen, but smirked. 

❝ Aw, Lixie ~ No need to be afraid of ghosts, Hyung is there. ❞ He replied in a mocking tone, wrapping an arm around the shoulders of his younger brother, who frowned and pushed him. ❝ I swear I s- ❞

However, they both jumped when they realized two people were just behind them, widening their eyes. _Had they entered while the doors were still open after their passage? Had they been followed?_ Felix swallowed his saliva, startling when Minho had pulled out a rifle and pointed it at the forehead of the oldest, only to see that he did the same. Much more quickly than his brother.

❝ _W-wow, wait-_ ❞ said one of the strangers in front of them, raising his hands in front of his chest, staring at them with surprise. 

❝ Put down that gun, ❞ the person next to him, bigger than the three of them, ordered with a deep voice. 

The blond frowned, staring at the two young men, one so sure of himself and the other. . . he was probably younger, much younger. What was a child doing here? 

However, he gasped when he saw the letter similar to theirs shift slightly out of the pocket of the young one's jacket, raising his eyebrows.

❝ _Hyung_ , ❞ he finally had the courage to say, pulling lightly on Lino’s arm only to be answered by him grumbling _not the good moment_. Felix frowned and grabbed his jaw, forcing him to look at what he was pointing to. 

The kid raised his eyebrows with his eyes wide open, his lips falling open so he could speak. . . only to give a slight whimper when he sees the two men pointing in his direction, visibly worried. The man by his side used his free arm to pull him back behind his own body and protect him, staring at Minho while frowning. 

❝ I'm not repeating it twice, put down your weapon. If I wanted to kill you, you would already be on the ground. ❞ his voice was cold, brutal. Felix knew full well that his brother was not comfortable with such a small riffle, grumbling while dropping the gun with his hand side to him. 

The one with brown hair and fire shades under the sun's rays finally calmed down, the angry features relaxing on his face while he also put away his weapon by fixing them. 

Felix sighed, he never had to get ready for this kind of fright when it had been stipulated that only the invited beings could enter and leave this secret place. Moreover, he never noticed his hand resting on his throat, his index and middle finger instinctively resting on his jugular to feel the beating of his heart on the nervousness. His eyes wandered so far as to cross the eyes of the most youthful who was watching them from the back of the man who had protected him without even hesitating for a single second to put his life in danger for him. 

❝ Sorry, that was impulsive. ❞ apologized the blond, elbowing the brunette at his side who fussed slightly before making a head bow to apologize too. The man in front of them raised his eyebrows and took a first step. 

❝ Impulsivity can have its upside, but not in a team. ❞

Minho and Felix widened their eyes as they saw him walk to climb the few concrete steps and enter the large house, closely followed by the smaller one. He gave them a last neutral peek before entering the darkness of the building in turn.

* * *

Five young men, all of them so different, were all positioned in the large living room at the end of the entrance hall in which they had been instructed to regroup once they arrived at the manor. 

Seungmin watched them from afar in a sigh, feeling his eyebrows pressed together and Jeongin’s hand caressing his shoulder gently. 

❝ Relax, ❞ he whispered, hoping to calm him down, only to see him slap his hand away. ❝ _I’m fine._ ❞

And even if this sentence meant everything but that, the youngest frowned at the bad character that had been offered to him since his arrival. 

❝ Sure, ❞ he went forth, leaving a gaping Seungmin behind. ❝ Act like I’m one of those people you don’t know and achieve your plan. ❞

Then he disappeared into the bright and noisy room at the end of the corridor. Not leaving time for the host behind to catch up with him, sighing loudly while passing his hands over his face. 

❝ _Damn it_ , make it work. ❞ He whispered to himself before he went forward, entering the room and causing all discussions to stop, with all eyes on him. He froze for a few seconds but bit his tongue to prevent himself from becoming a helpless statue, advancing to the fireplace where just above was a screen of oversized dimension. Turning to face them, taking the time to finally detail the faces of the people around him, but only briefly. _He was supposed to start the meeting._

❝ Thank you for coming all this way, it's with honour that I welcome you to this mansion. ❞ His neutral voice betrayed this utterly written speech, while he made some head salute. He was right, the majority of them seemed to be his age, and some of them were only slightly older. 

❝ Get to the point. ❞ He raised his eyes, looking at a young man with ebony black hair seated at the back of the room, his chair raised on his back legs with his back leaning against one of the wide bookshelves behind him. 

He frowned but sighed only by massaging his temples. 

❝ I'm not the one who brought this plan, but only the one who has called you all here. ❞ He saw the neutral faces of half the room and continued. ❝ You can imagine that a 16-year-old would not have put together such a big project on his own in the last nine years. ❞

He opened the screen beside his head, allowing the strangers in front of him to recognize the family emblem that had given them the chance to join this team, probably reassuring more than one. He was not an amateur joking around in front of them, but he hoped as much for the people he had contacted. Would they be enough ?

❝ Then where's the genius of this plan ? ❞ a soft voice drew his attention and he turned his gaze to the said young male.

The one who had drawn his attention was a blond lying on one of the long sofas, very clearly seeing the apple of Adam of this one being squeezed when he seemed to have recognized him late and sat more properly under the gaze of Seungmin. _The one he had almost cut his throat this morning_ , he could describe him better now. He had half-length hair of a surprising golden blond reaching his shoulders, dressed in a simple black roll-up sweater sticking to his skin, and trousers of the same colour. However, he supports his gaze, waiting for an answer. 

❝ The _author_ of this plan died four years ago, and the succession was taken by his eldest son. He perfected and completed this plan for four years before finally calling on us, the team he considered perfect, to complete it within exactly one year. ❞

❝ Okay then. . . so, where is his son ? ❞ asked the blond again only to be answered by another person. 

❝ Mr. Kim’s son will accompany us throughout all of our steps. Your training to be sure all of you are ready to go to the field, and also on the day of said mission, but only by verbal communication. ❞ Seung turned his eyes to look at the most imposing man in the room, standing right next to the table where Jeongin was sitting. _Oh, God, of course. Chan must have been one of the scariest in the room, it wouldn’t be funny otherwise._

The youngest did not exchange a single glance with him, acting as he had said earlier, total strangers while nodding his head when his guardian spoke. 

❝ Thank you for this introduction, I expected to have to do it myself. ❞ A voice was heard from the speakers, surprising more than one and even Seungmin too. Looking down on the machine supplying the screen, seeing that the small red light beam got activated without even being aware of it. He was finally quiet, leaving everything in the hands of the head of their mission, however observing the room and its occupants. 

❝ Delighted to finally be able to meet all of you. I see that almost the entire team is here, but let’s start the meeting without our latecomer. I am Mr. Kim’s son and the leader of this mission. But you can call me by my code name, _BEAR_. ❞

The entire room was in silence, the lights having been left open since the screen had only a logo and not a person, but this detail seems to attract the eyes of a person. 

❝ Alright, _BEAR_. And why can’t we see who you really are when you can see us all ? ❞ spoke one of the two young men sat on the second sofa with a young blond at his side, the smallest raising his eyebrows to the person he already seemed to know. 

❝ _What do you mean ?_ ❞ murmured Felix, only to follow Minho’s gaze to the top of the screen. Barely visible, but if we were careful enough, there was a small detail indicating that a camera had been placed. 

A laugh, anything but Machiavellian, was heard from the speakers, and the man spoke again.

❝ Simply because my person, physical in itself, will not matter to you. Only my voice and my notes will. ❞ He simply stated, seeming to offer a light hand of applause for the brunette. ❝ However, I am fascinated to acknowledge that your sense of observation is as impeccable as it has been described to me, _LK_. ❞

Seungmin observed the two people on the couch, the named _LK_ frowning slightly by placing his ankle on one of the two large bags placed at his feet, probably not to put it on the coffee table and possibly annoy the chief of operations. If it didn’t piss him off, it would be enough for Seung to later reprimand the unknown man himself. 

❝ I guess very few of you all really know each other, but don’t worry, we’ll avoid your first names and names. Only your skills here are important, and we will use your code names until the end of operations. ❞

They all heard a smile in the person’s voice and Seungmin could see Chan’s eyebrows frowning from where he was, crossing his arms in front of his chest. 

❝ All right, let’s make the introductions then. Shall we ? ❞

* * *

The first to have been introduced was Chan, the man having a glimmer in his eyes which had changed when his code name was pronounced; _KANGAROO_. He remembered when the operations leader asked everyone for a code name and asked to use animal names, _for example_ , to cover their tracks. As long as it was nothing too personal. 

From what Seungmin could first see, Chan was tall, but a few inches smaller than him. He had broad shoulders and wore mainly black clothes, just like the blond he had frightened this morning, but only making him more intimidating than elegant like the one on the couch. He had brown hair coloured with a wave of wine red shades, more than natural brown eyes like most Koreans and pretty heart-shaped lips. 

What surprised him the most was when the man on the other side of the screen appointed him chief of field operations. _Why him and not Seungmin ?_ Chan didn’t even seem to know the caller, frowning lightly, but not letting the irritation appear on his face. He also understood that the redhead was the most competent in the healing game and that he would be the most qualified to save them if they were seriously injured or on the brink of death. 

Seung only hoped that he would not stray too far on orders, hating to follow rules.

Seungmin was the second to have been presented under the code name _GAE_ _-which means dog in Korean-_ , the man making it very easy to understand that they had some sort of link or arrangements together. He was his eyes and ears, and just like him, Seungmin was unbeatable for anything about hacking, surveillance cameras and hidden microphones. 

He grumbled when he warned them of his impulsive character and his skill with knives, prompting Innie to raise his eyebrows. 

  
The third and fourth were presented respectively under the code names _LK_ and _SUNSHINE_ , specifying that they were two brothers since the information would not remain secret for long anyway. They already seemed very close, but their different body features had made him assume they were a couple at the beginning, now understanding better. 

_SUNSHINE_ had a slightly more tanned skin than his brother, if it wasn’t his natural skin tone, and a series of surprising freckles covering his cheeks and probably other regions of his body. He had light blond hair, but showier than platinum, which was probably a dye just like the other blond. He was small and thin, sitting next to his brother with soft features. His voice, on the other hand, was somewhat surprising. Having widened Seungmin’s eyes when he heard how deep it was.

_LK_ , meanwhile, had menacing eyes and a lighter complexion, visibly protective of his younger brother whom he had kept by his side since they had arrived. The two brothers, again to add words to their list of differences, both had very different accents. 

From what he understood, _LK_ had been trained to be a perfect sniper for a few years already, mastering all precision rifles and having hawk eyes. 

_SUNSHINE_ had been training for less time than his brother in the same category, although he had also mastered other types of firearms of all kinds.

The man leaning on the library at the back of the room was the fifth one presented, raising his eyes to the screen with an almost murderous and dark gaze as he was squeezing the jaw on the toothpick wedged between his fangs. The small wooden stick had probably broken as he let the last two lifted legs of his chair hit the ground again in a firm noise, his forearms leaning on his knees while listening to what the hacker might say about him.

He was presented under the code name _MOGI_ _-meaning mosquito in Korean-_ , raising an eyebrow. He had black ink hair and brown caramel eyes that Seung was sure could be tender by their simple chroma. But not now, he seemed to be getting out of prison for murder. 

Seungmin also noticed that the man was small, probably the smallest in the room, but said nothing since he didn't want to die. This topic could very well be deadly and with the size of his arms, a single pressure on his throat and his brain could lack oxygen. And he was sure of his thoughts when he heard Kim’s words saying that he was the best hand-to-hand fighter he knew in this room, even if they never met, stretching a smile from one of the corners of the named person’s face.

The sixth to be presented was the blond sitting alone on one of the couches facing the two brothers, raising his eyes with intrigue when the code name _PRINCE_ was named. Holding the medallion hanging around his neck between his lips before a mocking laugh appeared on the other side of the room, but he paid no attention to it. Seungmin rolled his eyes, he was nothing like a prince this morning when he woke him up. 

He was described as an outstanding spy, one of the people who would draw attention to him when the others were focused on their respective jobs. Looking back, his role was just as interesting as the others since he was almost more in danger than he or the others when the mission would happen. He was in the claws of their enemy, and Seungmin could respect this bravery. 

  
The last to be presented was Jeongin, the voice using the code name FENNEC FOX. A bit long, but when we knew him, everything made sense. While some were obviously about to ask what a child was doing in their ranks, although they were not much older, Seungmin more clearly sees Chan’s eyebrows frown more. 

The boy sitting on the table kept a neutral appearance, nothing to do with his usual innocent and player persona. Kim of course specified that Jeongin was, to cover him, the least experienced of them all but had skills of his own. Pointing out his talent for discretion and infiltration, the two brothers on the couch seem a little more nervous for a reason that was unknown to Seungmin, before the monologue continued. 

Innie looked up with intrigue at Seungmin when he realized he tried to decipher him with his eyes, seeing his questioning orbs very well. As if he were a totally different person who possessed the body of the boy known as sweet and pure. When he was sure and certain that their eyes met, he winked at him with a smirk, before concentrating again.

* * *

When everyone in this room was introduced and all details of the plan had been provided to the team, Seungmin expected that the call would be over and that they would all rest because of the late hour proved by one of the old clocks ringing near the fighter. . . only to be disturbed by a loud kick in the hall door. While Seungmin was about to go there and deal with the problem, he was stopped by Kim’s voice. 

❝ I think the last member of the team is finally here, ❞ he said in a small laugh that puzzled Seung, especially when Chan, who had also risen from his position, leaned against the table behind him again. 

They heard flat-heeled footsteps hurling in their directions before the doors of the living room opened ferociously, letting a young man smaller than _MOGI_ be seen.

❝ I see that I'm the last one. Did waiting bother y'all so much ? ❞ The young man questioned with a frown.

His skin was coloured by welcoming and tropical tan that contrasted with the water flowing down his hair and clothes, throwing the long grey coat he had on his shoulders further down on an unoccupied chair.

He shifted his hands into his almost black-brown hair and sent them backward, wearing a red shirt almost completely loose and high-waisted black pants covered with scratches and cuts all along the fabric's legs. He could clearly see a ruby-like navel piercing from here, and two small silver diamonds embedded in the top of his gums visible when he smiled. 

He rolled up his sleeves and turned off the device on his ear, implying that he had attended this long meeting since he had been on his way too. A wide smile stretched his lips, Seungmin not knowing if he should describe this gaze as vicious or amused, and slightly frowned. 

❝ This is _J_ , he’s good at gathering information, but more importantly, your explosives expert. ❞

_Seungmin widened his eyes. Did he fucking heard that well ?_

_Make this team survive until mission day._

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this second chapter, be attentive about the next one coming ! ♡  
> Please leave a comment if you have questions about the story or just chat with me about it~ ♡  
> Have a wonderful day. ♡
> 
> ― Yoon


End file.
